Rare Akuma
Summary Rare Akuma is an famous character edit for the fighting game M.U.G.E.N, created by Phantom-Of-The-Server. Rare Akuma is a renown character edit, known for being one - if not the - strongest Akuma edit to ever exist, and the weirdest Akuma edit to ever exist. Appearance and Personality Rare Akuma is visually identical to Akuma, altough with different colors: He has spiky green hair, blank eyes, purple-ish skin, muscular build and average weight. His attire consists of a dark green gi, a black belt, a necklace basically composed of wooden spheres and black sandals. He also wears black gauntlets. He emits an aura that is exactly like himself, but transparent. As a fighting game character, he is pretty ambiguous, but judging from his winquotes, Rare Akuma is a very random, unpredictable, brutal and quite childish fighter, altough sometimes serious. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: '''Rare Akuma '''Origin: '''M.U.G.E.N. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Unspecified. '''Classification: Demonic fighter. Powers and Abilities: Countering, Energy Projection, Pseudo-Teleportation, Toon Force, Reality Warping, One Hit Kill, Summoning, Clone Creation, Shapeshifting (His enemies), Resurrection, 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Death Inducement, Weather Influence, Time Freezing, Super Strength, Speed and Durability, skilled fighter, able to survive in the vacuum of space. Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Cracked earth apart with a single punch) 'Speed: FTL (He can easily reach the moon, grab it and smash the enemy with it in mere moments). Lifting Strength: Class P (Can casually lift the moon). Striking Strength: Planet Class (Cracked earth apart with a single punch) Durability: Planet Level '''(Can resist his own attacks). '''Stamina: Very high (Able to fight against himself until he/the clone dies). Range: Unspecified (But it should be pretty high, considering that he can grab the moon/Death Star and whack his enemies with it). Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Average; Skilled fighter and brawler, experienced in beating people up. Weaknesses: His Suicide Attack KO's him, should the attack not kill/KO the enemy. Feats: - Easily lifts the moon or the Death Star when he uses his Rare Rare Da! attack. - Easily kills a enemy close to his own level by time freezing and beating them to a pulp while time is frozen. - Punched earth apart. - Flew out of orbit, grabbed the moon, and slammed it against the enemy in mere moments. Notable Attacks/Techniques/Powers: Powers/Abilities Energy Projection: Rare Akuma is skilled at projecting energy, and he can use it on many ways. Either to blast his enemies with flaring skulls or to make it rain over the enemy on the form of pure destruction, it is guaranteed that Rare Akuma knows how to deal with his enemies using his energy projection. Toonforce: Rare Akuma has some degree of Toonforce, seen with Giant Katamari of Random Characters, his intros, victory quotes and winposes. It is enough to grant him some low level of Reality Warping, altough not significant enough to give him many advantages on a fight. Ressurrection: Rare Akuma, should he die, revives with approximately 40% of his life, ready to attack the enemy again. However it is limited. He can only use this two times before dying permanently. Weather Influence: The mere presence of Rare Akuma - dead or alive - changes the weather, causing a thunderstorm (With many lighting bolts falling around him) and making the arena become darker. Summoning: Rare Akuma can fart tiny clones of himself and summon MANY random characters from all fiction. He frequently uses this technique to attack and cause serious problems to his foes. 4th Wall Awareness: Rare Akuma has full awareness of the 4th Wall and that he is a game character, considering his victory quotes ("You must defeat my HitOverride to stand a chance" and "That wasn't a bug, it was just my new awesome feature!"). Time Freezing: One of Rare Akuma's Hypers consists of simply freezing time, and... Well, that's it. Resistance to Death Inducement: Rare Akuma can completely ignore certain death inducements (Such as nuke-type - insta kills by simple raw power), however, that doesn't means that he is immune to most death inducement powers. Skilled at Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rare Akuma is actually skilled with martial arts, despite his wonky moveset and weird attacks. He is able to punch and kick with effectiveness and style, and his special attacks often emply the use of complex physical moves. Techniques Taunt: Akuma slams his foot on the ground, casting a green explosion around him, and the word "Evil" flashes in green over himself, and rubble falls from nowhere, even from places where rubble shouldn't logically exist. Gou Hadouken: Rare Akuma cups his hands and creates pure green energy, and then he projects it on the shape of a green skull of pure energy, that will hit the enemy conscutively. After hitting the enemy some times, the skull will explode, launching him far away. ''- Zankuu Hadouken:'' A variation of Gou Hadouken; It is the same thing, however, Rare Akuma uses only one of his hands to shoot a Hadouken from the skies, altough there is no other difference aside of that. ''- Zenpou Tenshin:'' Another variation of Gou Hadouken; Rare Akuma rolls, "magically" dodging all of the enemy's attacks (Even those who would logically hit him, such as explosions), while at the same time shooting a homing Hadouken. And sadly for his enemies, Rare Akuma isn't above spamming this technique all over and over... ''- Messatsu Gouhadou:'' Hyper form of Gou Hadouken; Rare Akuma cups his hands and charges a lot of green, destructive energy, and he blasts all of it on the form of a massive beam of death that is larger than himself. That beam is much more powerful, much quicker and has a longer reach than the average Gou Hadouken. ''- Kongou Koretsu Zan:'' Another Hyper form of Gou Hadouken; Rare Akuma aims his hand upwards and accumulates green energy, and he shoots a barrage of Hadoukens. Soon thereafter, they start raining over the enemy (and himself, altough they don't hurt him) at very quick speeds. Gou Shoryuken: Rare Akuma makes a flying punch, with his arm pointed upwards, hitting the enemy with great strength and knocking him away. However, thanks to his Toonforce, he doesn't "falls" back to the ground, he seems to disappear on the skies, only to re-appear from underneath the ground. ''- Messatsu Goushoryu:'' The Hyper version of Gou Shoryuken; Rare Akuma will start Gou Shoryuken'ing repeatadly, very quickly and with increased power, comboing the enemy to submission. Tatsumaki Zenpukyaku: Rare Akuma jumps and kicks on a helicopter-like manner, floating above the ground as he is launched towards the enemy at great speeds. Great at dealing multiple hits while also pushing the enemy away, it is a deadly approach/combo technique. ''- Messatsu Gourasen:'' The Hyper variation of Tatsumaki Zenpukyaku; Rare Akuma makes a faster Tatsumaki Zenpukyaku which, after hitting the enemy, reverses itself to hit the enemy more times, and after repeating the process multiple times, he finishes the enemy with a powerful kick that throws him far away. Instead of pushing his enemy to the sides, it throws him upwards to finish him with a meteor attack. Ashura Senkuu: Another attack which makes Rare Akuma "invincible": He becomes a blur and goes on any direction, avoiding any type of damage on the process. ???: An obvious parody to Naruto; It is a counter-like move, and when hit, Rare Akuma will parry the hit and explode on a puff of smoke, leaving a tree log on his place, while he teleports behind the enemy to strike him. Chocolate Laser: Now a parody to Dragon Ball Z; Rare Akuma will jump to the ground and place his hands on the ground while raising his feet, and shoot a laser from his eyes that, upon impact, transforms anything that it hits into candy/sweets. Sundaes, chocolate bars and candies are among the list of things that the target may transform into. Juniors: Rare Akuma farts, creating tiny perfect clones of himself. These clones haves all of his powers (Except the Hypers and the capacity of creating more clones, of course) and, while they're indenpendant, they are also very cooperative. Tenma Shinzuiwari: A Hyper attack where Rare Akuma peforms a flying kick into the enemy. That flying kick combos the enemy and creates a explosion that knocks him far away. Great for comboing on the air, that attack is very quick and has a respectable range. ''- Giant Katamari of Random Characters:'' A Hyper attack where Rare Akuma runs off-screen and accumulates a huge ball of many characters that he had beaten (Including characters such as Megaman, and other famous M.U.G.E.N characters like Dragon Claw and Zeeky H. Bomb), and runs over the enemy with it, adding him to the Katamari. It is very quick and hard to dodge, and causes respectable damage. Rare Rare Da!: A Hyper, parody of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Rare Akuma jumps to the sky, and within moments, he squishes the enemy with the moon/Death Star (Yup. The Death Star from Star Wars), and just like how Dio Brando does with the vehicle, he does with the moon/Death Star: He Zenpuukyaku's it, crushing even more the poor enemy. Rare Akuma has a nasty tendency of spamming that attack against enemies who are vulnerable to it. Misogi: A very powerful Hyper where Rare Akuma will jump to the sky and descend quickly and brutally to crush his enemy over his own feet, accompanied with 4 clones of himself. Despite not being flashy or anything like that, it is extremely powerful, and can quickly cause severe damage/kill a enemy with durability similiar to Rare Akuma's own. Shun Goku Satsu: This is a very renown attack through fiction, but Rare Akuma just had to change that Hyper. Sporting funky music playing on the background, it is already obvious that this isn't the regular soul-destroying attack that we know. The blackness that happens when Rare Akuma begins this attacks fades, and it will either reveal one of these two things: 1. Rare Akuma having transformed into a giant, that soon crushes the enemy with his foot. 2. The enemy will awake on outer space, where they'll find the Statue of Liberty... With Rare Akuma's face. Just by seeing it, the enemy dies. In both cases, it is a 1-hit kill that instantly beats foes of his own level. Suicide: Rare Akuma's most risky Hyper; He explodes, generating massive waves of pure destructive energy that can instantly kill enemies on his level. However, if the enemy somehow survives/blocks/dodges the attack, Rare Akuma is instantly KO'ed, rendering the enemy a easyy victory/kill. Time Freeze: A pretty self-explanatory Hyper; It freezes time, and that's it. However, Rare Akuma is a incredibly quick damage dealer, and he surely takes opportunity when he freezes time... Quotes - When he wins a match "There can be only one." "And time resumes flowing." "You must defeat my HitOverride to stand a chance." "Must find more candy... Hmmm candy..." "What have they done to me?! I am a monster!" "Must train harder to surpass my damage scaling!" "You died for my sins..." "In space, no one can hear you complain." "I was just kidding back there. We can't be friends." "Behold my mighty feet and despair!" "Call your mother, you are not going home!" "This is no longer funny!" "That wasn't a bug, just my new awesome feature!" "Can't touch this!" "I would've beaten you sooner wasn't it for the download queue." "I'm not unbalanced, it is you who are underpowered." "If a character dies offline, does it make a KO scream?" "Oh boy this one's going straight to YouTube!" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Time Users Category:Game Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Comical Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 5